Destino
by Lang-chan
Summary: Bella é uma vampira que vive junto com seu irmão,Emmett,seu pai vampiro e um irmão mais novo. Mas uma divida de seu pai com os Volturi faz com que Bella e Emmett tenham que se mudar temporariamente para a casa dos Cullen.FIC DA FIRE NIGHTFALL, RE-POSTADA.
1. Nova família

**Bella e Emmett são tão irmãos quanto Edward e Alice, ou seja, só se concideram irmãos. O **_**pai**_** da Bella fui eu que enventei e o irmãozinho também.**

**Essa fic é dedicada a três autoras que eu aprecio muito! ****Belaaa Yo'****(foi das fic dela **_**Bella e os Volturi**_** que eu tirei da Bella ser vampira), ****Mariie Swan**** (tirei da Bella e o Emmett serem irmãos da fic dela **_**Contagius**_**) e ****Nessiie Black**** (eu simplesmente so fan dela...).**

**Agora PARA A FIC!**

**Cap.1 – Nova família**

Já era de manhã, o sol brilhava lá fora - O que é bem raro aqui em Londres. O dia estava lindo, até mesmo para criaturas moribundas como eu. Mas mesmo assim nem o sol lindo da manhã, nem o ar fresco que entrava pela minha janela, nem a musica relaxante de _Listen to your heart _conseguiam me acalmar. Minha linda e tranquila vida em Londres estava prestes a acabar por culpa de uma promessa estúpida que meu _pai_ fez aos Volturi.

Nós éramos uma família que se encaixa perfeitamente na característica "anormal". Meu pai Jerry é um vampiro que suga sangue humano de aproximadamente 241 anos de idade – mas aparenta no Maximo 30 - e que, há muito tempo, prometeu aos Volturi que voltaria a participar da guarda deles se eles o deixassem ir. Bem, agora eles estão cobrando a promessa. Meu irmão "mais velho" é Emmett, há algum tempo eu o encontrei quando estava caçando e nós fomos atacados por um urso, ele tentou me proteger – por mais que eu não precisasse – e acabou gravemente ferido, então eu o levei ao meu _pai_ e ele o transformou. Semana passada Emmett completou 84 anos,mas ainda assim ele aparenta 19. Meu "irmão mais novo" se chama Peter, quando eu entrei para a família ele já estava lá, mas pelo que meu pai me contou ele foi transformado para participar das guerras na América Latina em um exercito de recém-nascidos mas conseguiu controlar-se e procurou a ajuda de Jerry. Ele tem 106 anos, eu acho,mas ele aparenta no maximo 13 anos.E eu, a única mulher da família que foi salva por Jerry de um acidente de carro, onde no mesmo meu pais biológicos morreram carbonizados. Jerry disse que alguém com o cheiro tão delicioso como o meu não merecia uma morte tão indigna, então ele me transformou. Isso já faz uns 95 anos, mas quando me olho no espelho eu não vejo uma garota de mais de 18.

Em nossa família eu sempre banquei o papel de "mamãe responsável", Jerry era o pai trabalhador, Emmett o irmão mais velho que se esqueceu de crescer e Peter o mais novo que era alvo de todas as brincadeiras de Emmett.

Entre esses cinco vampiros apenas eu e Peter temos "habilidades especiais". Eu posso projetar um escudo em torno da minha mente e na de quem mais eu quiser. E Peter pode conversar mentalmente com os outros, ele era um tipo de "telefone ambulante".

Eu e Emmett não bebemos sangue humano desde que Jerry nos contou de um amigo que bebia sangue animal para sobreviver, o Doutor Cullen. Isso foi um estimulo para mim e para Emmett, mas nem Jerry nem Peter quiseram seguir o mesmo caminho que nós. Mas isso nunca gerou nenhuma discussão em nossa família, até agora.

Hoje Jerry iria se mudar para Volterra para participar da guarda dos Volturi e Peter decidiu ir junto com ele. Eu e Emmett estávamos nos mudando para a casa dos Cullen como um favor de velhos amigos entre o Doutor Cullen e meu pai.

Pelo que Jerry nos contou os Cullen eram uma família maior que a nossa!Eram seis no total, o Doutor Cullen e sua esposa e quatro filhos, uma garota e dois garotos – sendo que a garota mantinha um relacionamento com um dos garotos. Nós iríamos viver com eles como os filhos do irmão mais velho do que haviam se mudado, pois o pai viajava muito a negócios.

Mas infelizmente nós não poderíamos contar aos Cullen sobre os Volturi, parece que eles não se dão muito bem... Mas eu não entendo, tudo bem que Caius é um hipócrita nojento, mas Aro, apesar de algumas vezes ser tão hipócrita quanto Caius, é até legal e Marcus é muito amigável, é só lhe dar uma chance e tratá-lo como igual.

Estávamos arrumando as malas para a "mudança" quando a minha porta do quarto foi aberta, era Peter, ele tinha uma expressão tristonha no rosto – provavelmente por ter que assistir a família ruir – mas não posso culpá-lo, eu sentia o mesmo. Ele se sentou na minha cama e eu o acompanhei. Um silencio incomodo brotou entre nós, mas eu tinha certeza que o que quer que tivéssemos para dizer um para o outro tinha de ser dito agora.

- Bella...

- O que?

- Depois disso tudo, você ainda vai me considerar o seu irmãozinho?

- Se você quiser... - Ele me interrompeu.

- É claro que eu quero! Você é a irmã mais velha que eu nunca tive.

Ele sorriu ternamente para mim e eu o abracei. Essa poderia ser a ultima vez que eu o veria em décadas, tinha que aproveitar para memorizar o seu cheiro, sua voz, seus traços, tudo o que me lembrava do meu irmãozinho.

- Se cuida meu pequeno texugo.

- Você também gata siamesa.

Esse era um costume muito estranho em nossa família, todos nos apelidamos com nomes de animais. Jerry era o lobo, pois por muito tempo esteve solitário até encontrar sua alcatéia. Emmett era o urso, pois além de grande e forte foi exatamente esse animal que provocou sua morte e ele ainda não se esqueceu que perderá essa luta. Eu era a gata siamesa, pois minhas ações são sempre imprevisíveis e o fato de ninguém conseguir ler minha mente ajudava em muito!Peter era o texugo, pois apesar de pequeno ele consegue afugentar os maiores predadores (humanos, animais, vampiros...).

- Gatinha e texugo, vocês ainda não acabaram com a novela mexicana? – Gritou-nos Emmett do andar de baixo.

Eu o soltei do abraço e descemos juntos as escadas indo em direção a garagem. Emmett estava sentado em seu _Mustang_ e Jerry já esperava Peter no _Land Rover_. Eu entrei no _Mustang_, jogando minha mala no banco de trás e Peter entrou no banco traseiro do _Land Rover_. A porta da garagem se abriu e os dois carros "cantaram pneu" até a rua e depois cada um foi em uma direção diferente pela rua de mão dupla. Esses seriam longos anos sem a companhia do resto de minha família.

Eu e Emmett chegamos ao aeroporto e fomos para o nosso portão, pois o vôo já estava para decolar, sentamos em nossos acentos e esperamos o avião começar a se mover. Eu encostei a cabeça na poltrona tentando manter uma posição confortável e me mantive olhando pela janela, não vi o tempo passar só percebi que o avião já havia aterrissado quando Emmett me chacoalhou para chamar minha atenção.

- Você dormiu de novo – Ele suspirou

Eu não "dormi", vampiros _não_ dormem. Mas eu consigo me manter em um estado de inconsciência muito semelhante a quando os humanos dormem, se bem que eu somente faço isso quando tenho muitas coisas para pensar.

Quando saímos do aeroporto não foi muito difícil encontrar um cheiro de vampiro em meio ao dos humanos. Ele também nos notou, obvio, mas ele nos esperava com um sorriso tão terno que fez com que todas as minhas preocupações sobre essa minha nova vida simplesmente evaporassem no ar em que estou respirando.

- Emmett, Isabella, que bom re-velos!

- Carlisle, como vão todos?

- Estão todos ansiosos com a chegada de vocês. Como vai meu irmão?

Lembram-se quando eu disse que as preocupações evaporaram?Pois bem, elas condensaram. Eu não fazia idéia de como estavam meu pai e meu irmãozinho.

- Estamos todos tristes por termos que nos separar assim, mas nós superamos!Né gata siamesa?

- Claro irmão Urso.

Nós rimos com a brincadeira dos nossos apelidos enquanto Carlisle ergueu uma sobrancelha em completo desentendimento sobre o assunto. Quem sabe um dia nós contamos...

A viagem de carro foi de, aproximadamente, duas horas. O silêncio no carro durou a viagem inteira, não que me incomodasse, mas Emmett ficou se remexendo a cada dois minutos do meu lado impaciente com o silêncio. Quando estávamos chegando avistei uma enorme casa branca com paredes de vidro, era lindo, era incrível, era surreal. Fiquei um pouco abobada com a casa, afinal a minha casa em Londres era um chalé de dois andares e só!

Do lado de fora cinco pessoas nos esperavam, três mulheres e dois homens. Uma delas, que aparentava ser a companheira de Carlisle, pois logo que ele saiu do carro correu para abraçá-lo, tinha lindos cachos loiros e seu rosto meigo e carinhoso tinha um formato de coração. Outra era incrivelmente bela, tinha longos cabelos loiros escorridos, um corpo perfeitamente moldado e curvas bem sinuosas. A ultima das mulheres era baixinha e tinha cabelos negros e curtos apontando para todos os lados, ela nos olhava com uma animação sem homens já eram diferentes, um deles tinha cabelos loiros e uma expressão pacifica. Já o outro tinha cabelos cobre desarrumados, ele despojava de uma beleza que, apesar de não ser tanta como a da loira, era encantadoramente absurda!

- Emmett, Bella. Está é Esme, minha esposa – Ele se referia a mulher de cachos não disse?

- Muito prazer – Eu disse educada, depois cutuquei Emmett para que ele respondesse e ele murmurou um "Muito prazer" também.

- Estes são meus filhos, Rosálie, – Ele indicou a loira – Jasper, - Agora o loiro – Alice - A baixinha – E Edward – O Deus Grego de cabelos ruivos no qual eu não consigo tirar os olhos.

- É um prazer conhecer a todos – Eu sorri e cutuquei Emmett mais uma vez

- O mesmo – Ele respondeu bufando. Eu só não bato nele porque ele é mais forte!

Foi quando eu senti alguém tentando penetrar no meu escudo, era o Deus- digo, Edward! No mesmo instante cobri Emmett com meu escudo fazendo com que uma careta surgisse nas feições de mármore de Edward.

- Algum de vocês tem poderes? – Edward eu já sabia que tinha, mas não sabia qual.

- Oh sim, Alice pode ver o futuro, Jasper pode afetar os sentimentos e Edward pode ler mentes.

Era isso que ele estava fazendo?Tentando ler minha mente?Hora, isso não vai ficar invasão de privacidade!

Tirei o meu escudo de mim e pensei na seguinte frase:

"_Que descortês. Tentar ler a mente dos recém-chegados! Mas já vou avisando Edward, meu pensamentos pertencem unicamente a mim" _E coloquei o escudo de volta.

Edward riu de modo desdenhoso

- Agora, que poderes a nossa querida convidada tem? – Ele perguntou ainda desdenhoso.

- Está decepcionado por não poder ler minha mente?É isso?

Ao meu lado Emmett conteve uma pequena gargalhada, os outros Cullen olhavam de mim para Edward e para mim de volta impressionados.

- Posso projetar um escudo que protege minha mente de qualquer ofensiva e também posso envolver outras pessoas nesse escudo. Já Emmett não tem poder algum, coitadinho...

- Mas eu sempre ganho de você nas quedas de braço, coitadinha...

Bufei contrariada, mas não poderia revidar, era verdade.

- Queiram entrar, sim?

-Oh, claro.

- Se vocês não se importarem, nossa família costuma freqüentar a escola, por isso vocês terão que seguir nossos costumes

Família, agora eu estava prestes a me infiltrar em uma família desconhecida porque a minha já não existia mais. Será que Jerry já está em Volterra? Será que eles receberam bem o Peter? Será que o Peter ainda lembra-se da minha existência? Fui despertada do meu estado de inconsciência momentânea com Emmett me chacoalhando novamente, eu nem tinha me dado conta que havia ficado inconsciente!

- Bella, espere nós chegarmos aos quartos e você poderá relaxar.

- Não foi proposital...

- Eu sei gata siamesa.

Os Cullen nos levaram até nossos quartos. O meu e o de Emmett eram um do lado do outro, quando entrei no meu ele era muito espaçoso e em algumas tonalidades diferenciadas de lilás. Havia um sofá para dois branco, um tapete também branco, uma escrivaninha branca e cortinas lilás. Havia uma estante do mesmo tamanho da que eu tinha na minha casa em Londres, mas nela já havia alguns livros novos esperando para serem lidos. Como sabiam que eu gostava de leitura?

"_Alice..."_ Suspeitei.

Eu medi o sofá do meu quarto, com certeza não era grande o suficiente para eu deitar, então decidi ir até o quarto de Emmett para ver como era. Sai do meu quarto e não tinha ninguém no corredor, fui até a porta ao lado da minha e bati duas vezes

- Entra – Pude ouvir a voz grossa de Emmett do outro lado da porta.

Quando eu abri me deparei com uma copia exata do quarto de Emmett quando morávamos em Londres; Roupas para todos os lados, cama bagunçada, as tralhas dele cobrindo a escrivaninha e o sofá por completo e todos os moveis eram de madeira envernizada. Encarei o sofá como a oitava maravilha do mundo, era espaçoso, grande e dava para no mínimo quatro pessoas.

Atravessei o quarto e joguei as coisas do meu irmão que estavam em cima do sofá para o chão me dando tempo de ouvir um resmungo dele de como eu era folgada antes de me jogar de costas naquele sofá enorme.

- O que ouve?

- O sofá é pequeno demais.

- Sabe que eles podem te ouvir, certo?

- Não estou dizendo que não gostei, só é pequeno demais.

- Você é uma nanica, é normal que te presenteiem com coisas pequenas.

- Cala a boca Emmett que eu quero relaxar! – Eu fechei os meus olhos, por mais que não precisasse, e os cobri com o braço dando inicio a minha inconsciência.

Segundos, minutos, horas. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei pensando, mas quando eu já estava muito mais ouvi a porta sendo aberta e logo em seguida vozes muito familiares.

"_O que ela está fazendo?" _Parecia ser o Edward

"_Shhh, ela está dormindo"_ Emmett...

"_Vampiros não dormem!"_

"_Eu sei, ela é estranha, não?"_

"_Ela realmente está dormindo?"_

- Não mais... – Eu murmurei com a voz normal, diferente de quando os humanos acordam e ficam com aquela voz sonolenta.

- Relaxou? – Perguntou o irmão urso.

- Um pouco. – Dei os ombros.

- Bella, - Eu desviei meu olhar para Edward que me encarava com curiosidade – Você _realmente _estava dormindo?

- Eu não diria dormir, eu chamo isso de inconsciência momentânea. É que eu fico tão absorvida nos meus pensamentos que perco a noção do que está ocorrendo a minha volta. É quase como o "dormir" dos humanos, só que por eu ser uma vampira eu não necessito de descansar então eu uso isso quando eu quero refletir sobre algo que esteja me incomodando.

Eu não entendia porque, mas eu contei cada mínimo detalhe desse meu costume estranho para esse vampiro que eu mal conheço!Devo estar ficando louca... Vampira louca a solta!Alguém chame os Volturi!

- Hm, interessante...

Agora são dois vampiros loucos!

**FIM do cap. 1**

**Bom, eu sei que vocês devem estar falando : "Ahh eu já vi esta história antes !" É porque tipo, minha prima/irmã Fire Nightfall ficou sem idéia para continuar a fic, então ela me deu a honra de continuar esta bela história, e farei o máximo para deixá-la perfeita como está (:, obrigada mana, é realmente uma honra continuar sua fic, obrigada, amo muito você Fire(Lilly).**

**Reviews por favor? Obrigada pela compreensão.**

_Lang._


	2. Surpresas !

**Boa leitura!**

**Cap.2 – Surpresas**

O dia passou normalmente. Nenhum dos Cullen veio falar comigo ou com Emmett, devem estar esperando que nos acostumássemos. Eu e Emmett descemos as escadas e ficamos vendo televisão – mas eu tinha certeza que Emmett nem sequer estava olhando para o aparelho, e sim para uma linda loira que estava parada perto do mesmo arrumando um vaso de flores. Até que Emmett se enrijeceu e um enorme sorriso brotou nos seus lábios.

- Bella, - Ele começou – acho melhor você tirar o seu escudo!

Eu o encarei de sobrancelhas arqueadas, mas tanto faz, tirei o meu escudo e fui surpreendida com uma voz.

"_Bella..."_ Era Peter.

"_P-Peter?"_

"_Você ainda lembra de mim!"_

"_Claro que me lembro de você amor."_

"_E então, como é a vida com os Cullen?"_

"_É um pouco estranho estar sem o Jerry, mas, MEU DEUS! ELES TÊM UMA MANSÃO!"_

"_WOW!"_

"_Wow mesmo! Mas..."_ Eu não sabia se deveria ou não perguntar, mas quando seria a próxima vez que eu falaria com ele? "_Como é a vida de nômade?" _Tinha que ser discreta com Edward podendo ler minha mente agora.

"_Hã?_

"_Como é a vida de __nômade__?"_

"_Ah! O garoto Cullen que lê mentes, Jerry me falou dele."_

"_Jerry SABIA sobre Edward?"_

"_Edward? Vocês já são tão íntimos assim? Nossa Bella, você está pior que o Emmett!"_

Se eu pudesse já teria corado até o ultimo fio de cabelo. E o pior de tudo... Edward estava ouvindo!

"_Não é nada disso Peter! Somos só conhecidos."_

"_Sei, vou fingir que acredito em você."_

"_É serio! Eu não..."_ Não tive tempo de terminar a frase, pois eu fui acertada com uma almofada e sabia muito bem quem havia jogado...

- EMMETT! –Eu gritei.

- Não é só você que quer falar com o texugo. Libera a linha, gata siamesa!

- Ele queria falar _comigo._

"_Ei, calma! Bella, Emmett tem razão, eu estou te monopolizando"_

- Mas... – Eu acabei respondendo em voz alta.

"_Relaxa, eu vou ligar de novo, ok?"_

"_Ok..."_

Eu voltei com o meu escudo para o lugar dele e encarei Emmett enraivecida.

- Satisfeito? – Perguntei com toda a acidez que pude na minha voz.

- Muito! – Ele riu. ELE _RIU_!

- Eu te odeio!

- Também te amo.

Um pequeno e baixo rosnado saiu por entre meus dentes e eu subi as escadas de volta para o meu quarto a passos duros.

- O que deu nela? – Eu pude ouvir a voz de Jasper

- Relaxa, ela é assim sempre. Eu acho que quando ela foi mordida estava na TPM e agora ela tem uma TPM imortal. – Ele sabia que eu estava ouvindo, não é?

- EMMETT! – Eu estava quase descendo as escadas novamente e avançando no pescoço do meu _querido irmão._

- Bella! – Alice praticamente _cantou_ o meu nome enquanto subia as escadas parando na minha frente – Amanhã vamos ter nosso primeiro dia de aula!Não está animada?

- Claro! – _Mas nem tanto quanto você, Alice. _Completei mentalmente

- Posso te ajudar a escolher o que vestir?

Hã?

- Hã?

- Você tem que estar fabulosa, já que essa vai ser a sua primeira impressão sobre as pessoas aqui de Forks, eu comprei algumas roupas novas para você anteontem.

-Ah, bem, obrigada...

- De nada!Ah, eu avisei a Esme que o sofá ia ser pequeno demais, mas ela não acreditou...

- Não não!O sofá está ótimo, é só que para descansar depois de um dia tão estressante eu precisei relaxar _muito._

- Bem, se precisar relaxar de novo é só falar com Edward. O sofá do quarto dele é o maior da casa.

- NÃO!- Eu gritei.

O que estava acontecendo comigo?Imagens minhas deitada no sofá no meu _estado de inconsciência _com Edward acariciando a minha cabeça vieram a minha mente. Tive que checar para ter certeza de que o escudo estava no lugar.

- Tudo bem. Mas vamos logo escolher as suas roupas!Você vai ficar melhor com o azul do que com o verde.

Passei o resto da noite servindo de Barbie para Alice. Ela já sabia com qual roupa eu ficaria melhor, mas mesmo assim insistiu para que eu vestisse metade do guarda-roupa para ter certeza de que era a melhor escolha. No final ela acabou por me deixar com um suéter azul turquesa e uma calça _jeans_ escura de alguma marca famosa da qual eu não fazia idéia que existisse.

Quando terminamos já era de manhã e faltavam 20 minutos para o inicio das aulas. Eu e Alice descemos as escadas e pegamos nossas mochilas que estavam em um canto da sala e fomos em direção a garagem onde os outros já nos esperavam. Mas algo me pegou de surpresa...

Emmett estava no banco do motorista do maior jipe que já vi em toda minha vida!

- Olha isso Bells, isso que é um presente!

- Pr-presente? – Os Cullen _realmente _haviam dado ao meu irmão um CARRO de presente?!

- Entra Gata Borralheira, vamos testar essa belezinha.

Só então percebi que Edward, Jasper, Rosálie e Alice já estavam dentro de um Volvo prata esperando-me entrar no jipe. Entrei no banco do carona rezando para que Deus tivesse piedade desse corpo sem alma pelo menos uma vez.

A porta da garagem se abriu e o Volvo disparou na nossa frente deixando Emmett mais animado. Oh não! Ele arrancou o jipe e eu podia jurar que meu coração – frio e gélido – havia ficado para trás. Estávamos indo tão rápido que, até mesmo para alguém como eu que corre muito mais rápido que isso, estava impressionada com a velocidade. O Volvo seguia calmamente nessa velocidade absurda em nossa frente sendo seguido pelo jipe de Emmett. Mas o Volvo andava em uma linha reta perfeita – diferente de Emmett que inventou de fazer _ziguezague_ sempre que a pista estivesse reta.

Quando _finalmente _chegamos à escola nós seguimos o Volvo até o estacionamento dos alunos e paramos com duas vagas de distancia do carro de nossos _primos_, foi só dar um passo para fora do jipe que pude sentir o peso de todos os olhares daquele lugar.

Eu sei que por ser vampira eu costumo chamar muita atenção, mas isso não significa que eu goste. Fiquei paralisada na frente do jipe ao visualizar todo aquele aglomerado de humanos. Essa era só a segunda vez que eu passava pela experiência de cursar o colegial dês do dia em que fui transformada.

Emmett bagunçou o meu cabelo com suas enormes _patas _e disse:

- Relaxa irmãzinha, vai ficar tudo bem.

- Você fala assim porque não foi com você que...

- Tudo bem! Já entendi, não precisamos voltar a esse velho assunto.

Eu sorri para ele. Emmett sabia que eu me sentia MUITO desconfortável na companhia de adolescentes humanos e seu sangue saboroso.

- Mas, mudando de assunto. Será que tem alguém paquerando a priminha loira? – Eu o provoquei, e tinha certeza de que se ele ainda fosse humano estaria corando.

- Eu tenho certeza que ela está gamada em mim! Eu acho que devo começar a investir.

- Eu tenho _muita _pena de Rosálie. – Não contive um pequeno riso que escapou pelos meus lábios.

-Por quê? – Ele assumiu uma expressão confusa, o que me fez rir mais ainda sem nem tentar conte-lo.

- Lembra-se do dia em que nos conhecemos na floresta? Quando você tentou me cantar com aquela pergunta ridícula de "Você vem sempre aqui?". – Eu já estava gargalhando alto, aproveitando que o estacionamento já havia esvaziado.

Ele me encarou com as sobrancelhas franzidas e respondeu com toda a acidez em sua voz:

- Eu ainda era um humano tolo que se deixou levar pelos encantos de uma vampira, mas agora que nós somos iguais, eu me pergunto: "O que eu vi na Bella mesmo?"

Eu fiz um pequeno bico para ele e logo estávamos os dois gargalhando, foi quando eu notei que não tinha mais _ninguém _no estacionamento.

- A HORA! – Eu gritei.

Fui até a porta do carona do jipe e peguei minha mochila e andei até Emmett envolvendo o pescoço do mesmo com meus braços finos e brancos para um abraço de boa sorte. Quando nos soltamos eu corri a uma velocidade normal – ao menos eu espero que tenha sido normal – até as salas com um pequeno mapa que Alice havia pego para mim. Quando cheguei à sala o professor já estava lá. _Ótimo._

- Sinto muito, é que me perdi na vinda para a sala de aula – Tratei de me desculpar.

- Sem problemas senhorita Cullen, seu primo já me avisou que perdeu você de vista no caminho para a sala.

Primo? Olhei na direção do resto da turma e encontrei aqueles intensos olhos de ouro liquido me encarando divertido. Ele estava zombando de mim?

- Por favor, sente-se com seu primo, certo?

- Claro professor.

Fui andando a passos largos até as ultimas cadeiras da sala onde Edward me esperava. Tropecei antes de chegar a minha nova cadeira. Edward me encarava com aqueles olhos de topázio sem fazer questão de esconder o que estava fazendo, me virei para ele e o encarei da mesma forma com a certeza de que ele romperia com nosso contato visual no mesmo instante, mas para minha surpresa ele continuou a me encarar e eu me afoguei completamente naquele mar dourado que eram seus olhos.

O tempo passou e nenhum de nós rompeu o contato até que Edward pareceu perceber alguma coisa e se levantou. Quando eu olhei ao meu redor notei que a aula de biologia já havia acabado e só tinham mais duas pessoas na sala.

_Dês de quando o tempo passa assim tão rápido?_

Juntei meus livros e fui caminhando ao lado de Edward para fora da sala. Agora eu teria aula de literatura e nenhum dos Cullen estava nessa aula comigo. Eu acho.

Quando dei por mim Edward já não estava mais ao meu lado. Ele tinha a aula dele, obvio, mas foi então que a fixa caiu. Onde é a sala de literatura?Ou melhor... Onde eu estou? Naquele corredor tinham tantas salas iguais, todas tinham um amontoado de alunos na porta conversando, então teria que "chutar" o caminho para a próxima aula. Foi quando eu tropecei em algo – provavelmente os meus próprios pés – e acabei esbarrando em um dos alunos que estava na minha frente deixando os meus livros se esparramarem pelo chão.

- Desculpe – Murmurei – Eu devia prestar mais atenção.

- Não, tudo bem. – Ele sorriu para mim e eu retribui o sorriso. Ele até que não era feio com seu cabelo loiro-claro penteado e arrumado cuidadosamente com gel e uma cara um tanto parecida com a de um bebê – A propósito, me chamo Mike Newton.

- Bella S... Cullen.

- Então você é a famosa prima dos Cullen? – Ele perguntou surpreendido.

- Sim? – Aquilo soou como uma pergunta.

- Desculpe, é que os Cullen não costumam se enturmar.

- Oh, então já que eu tenho primos anti-sociais eu tenho que ser também?

- Não, claro que não! – Ele obviamente não notou a piada.

- Foi só uma brincadeira, Mike. – Eu ri de sua expressão envergonhada e observei com atenção o sangue subir para suas bochechas em um ato humano normal.

- Ah, claro. Ei, quer almoçar comigo e meus amigos?

- Hm, não sei se posso. Têm o meu irmão, os meus primos e...

- Vamos Bella, vai ser divertido! Ou você quer ser uma anti-social também?

- Tudo bem, eu vou!

**Fim do capítulo II**

**Bom pela segunda vez queria deixar BEM CLARO que essa FanFic N-Ã-O é minha, é da minha irmã Fire Nightfall que pediu para eu continuar a fic já que ela estava sem idéias. Obrigada pela compreensão. E obrigada pelos reviews *o* foram poucos mas mesmo assim, dês de que tenham reviews pra mim tudo bem.**

_Respondendo reviews_

**Anynha Potter** : _Quem bom que gostou, mas agradeça a Lilly não a mim querida, obrigada pela review,e aí está um capítulo re-postado pra você amor, passar bem._

**Mariane** : _Óhh ! Que bom que a senhorita estava lendo no perfil da minha mana (:, espero que tenha gostado! Eu particularmente amei, sem querer me gabar mas eu tenho a irmã mais perfeita do mundo (:. Hihihi, obrigada pela força, quanto mais reviews de encorajamento com mais vontade e mais rápido postarei. Obrigada querida, um novo post pra você, beijo, passar bem._


	3. Tua Cantante

**N/A: Antes de começar quero explicar uma coisa:**

**A Bella tem um super autocontrole, eu sei. Mas até mesmo ela pode ter uma recaída e depois de tanto tempo sem contato com os humanos isso enfraqueceu um pouco ela...**

**Bem, é só isso... Agora, PARA A FIC!**

**I'm not a princess.**

_(Eu não sou uma princesa)_

**This ain't a fairytale.**

_(Isso não é um conto de fadas)_

**I'm not the one you sweep off her f****eet,**

_(Eu não sou aquela que você varre os pés)_

**Lead her up the stairwell.**

_(Que é conduzida nas escadarias)_

**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town.**

_(Aqui não é Hollywood, aqui é uma cidade pequena)_

**(White Horse – Taylor Swift)**

**Cap.3 – Tua Cantante**

A aula de literatura passou mais rápido do que eu esperava afinal Mike fez questão de me distrair à aula inteira (e olha que foram dois tempos seguidos). Nós já estávamos indo em direção ao refeitório enquanto Mike tagarelava sobre os times de Forks High School e como muitos daqueles jogadores nem deveriam estar com a camisa do time. Foi quando adentramos no refeitório e todos os olhares se voltaram para nós. Muitos cochichos estavam perfeitamente altivos para mim:

_- O que o Newton faz com a garota nova?_

_- Ela não é uma Cullen? Então por que ela não vai sentar com os outros esquisitões?_

_- Devem ter brigado._

_- Aposto que ela é uma dessas vadias que se fazem de santa. Mike Newton deve ser sua próxima vitima._

_- Ela já tem aqueles deuses gregos vivendo com ela. Então por que não deixa ao menos o loirinho para nós? As normais?_

_- Cara, o Newton deu sorte!_

_- Ele deve ter implorado para ela almoçar com ele._

_- Essa daí é solteira, não é? Eu pego!_

Humanos e seus comentários ignorantes e arrogantes. Argh! Como eu odeio esse tipo de gente! Só pensam em coisas fúteis e sem utilidade. Ao menos Mike não parecia ser desse tipo, bem, eu acho.

Foi quando me lembrei da minha _família._ Tentei espioná-los pela minha visão periferia e pude ver Edward e Jasper com os olhos arregalados, Alice sorrindo (com certeza ela já havia _visto_ isso), Rosálie não dando muita importância e Emmett prestes a correr até onde eu estava na velocidade normal _para vampiros _e jogar Mike o mais longe possível de mim. Com certeza eles querem explicações.

Retirei o meu escudo e pensei nas seguintes palavras:

"_Edward, hoje eu vou almoçar com Mike. Avise a Emmett para ele não tentar matá-lo e se ele quiser falar comigo, que faça isso de uma forma discreta."_

E recoloquei meu escudo. Edward leitor de mentes e pombo-correio era bem útil quando se pode controlá-lo.

Nós fomos pegar nossos almoços e eu disse que estava sem fome e depois de ter tido que usar mais de mil argumentos Mike aceitou que eu não queria – e nem podia – comer. Quando nos sentamos uma garota loira foi logo tentando iniciar uma conversa comigo perguntando sobre a minha família. Eu a disse que eu e meu irmão mais velho viemos morar em Forks na casa do nosso tio Carlisle enquanto nosso pai viajava a negócios. Depois ela começou a perguntar sobre os _relacionamentos _entre os meus 'primos'. Logo pude notar o interesse dela pelos Cullens masculinos e eu rezava para que Emmett não entrasse na lista dos "tops dez" dela. Então eu falei do relacionamento de Jasper e Alice que havia ficado muito claro para mim em menos de um dia de convivência, que Rosálie era do tipo que esperava pelo cara certo (tive que salvar a cara da coitada desses adolescentes com os nervos-a-flor-da-pele), que Emmett já gostava de alguém (não especifiquei quem) e que não sabia sobre o Edward.

- Oh, do Edward eu já até desisti. Ele não namora.

Arregalei meus olhos. Como _ele_, a reencarnação de Narciso (sem toda aquela vaidade) não namora?

- Será que ele é gay? Você sabe de alguma coisa a respeito?

- N-Não, ele não é g-gay – Eu realmente _espero_ que não.

Deus não permita que _aquilo _seja gay!

- Jessica, pare de importunar a Isabella! – Ralhou Mike

- Bella – Corrigi-o.

- Certo, _Bella. – _Uma das outras garotas me olhava com uma expressão de desagrado – Bella, em outras línguas significa beleza, certo?

- Acho que sim.

- Tudo bem, _Isabella_

- Lauren, não arrume confusão!

Deixa-me ver se entendi... Essa tal de Lauren não foi com a minha cara só porque o meu apelido tinha um significado no qual eu nunca havia percebido? Ou era só inveja por eu e Emmett sermos o novo 'centro das atenções' (como se isso fosse bom).

Foi quando eu a olhei melhor. Os cabelos loiros que eram claramente pintados, os olhos azuis refletindo pura vaidade e egocentrismo e a pele bronzeada sem qualquer defeito. **[N/A: Tipo, eu não sei como é a Lauren (também não sei como é a Jessica, eu chutei), então se estiver errado me avisem. Mas eu não vou mudar não u3u]**.

Meu Deus! Ela é idêntica a...

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu pude sentir minha boca banhada pelo veneno, as veias no pescoço dela me chamando. Exatamente como da ultima vez. Eu fechei os olhos e inspirei o ar que estava a nossa volta. Até o cheiro era semelhante. Será que o gosto...

- Bella! – Ouvi uma voz masculina e autoritária vinda das minhas costas. Quando me virei vi Emmett com as sobrancelhas franzidas de raiva, mas os olhos só demonstravam preocupação comigo – Quero falar com você.

Ele se virou e foi caminhando a passos humanos até a porta do refeitório. Despedi-me dos meus novos amigos, evitando olhar para Lauren e corri em uma velocidade humana normal –eu realmente espero que tenha sido normal - até meu irmão.

Quando chegamos do lado de fora eu pude encher meus pulmões com o ar puro e tentava a todo custo apagar da minha mente aqueles pensamentos tão nojentos e desumanos.

- Passou perto - Murmurou Emmett.

- Perto demais! – Sibilei entre os dentes – Você viu! Era idêntica a ela! E eu quase repeti o mesmo ato duas vezes! E pior, desta vez tínhamos mais de cinqüenta testemunhas que teriam que ser eliminadas!

- Calma irmãzinha. Se aquela garota é a copia cuspida daquela sua _amiguinha._ Não temos com o que nos preocuparmos. Não são a mesma pessoa e você só tem que se controlar.

- Emmett, - Eu encarei-o séria – o sangue dela está _cantando _para mim! Ela é a minha _Cantante,_ igual aquela outra. E você viu o que aconteceu!

- Tá! Já entendi. O que você quer que eu faça?

- Diga que eu passei mal e que você vai me levar para casa.

*********

Estava sentada no sofá branco da casa dos Cullen tendo Emmett ao meu lado segurando a minha mão. Não teria mais como adiar, eu teria que contá-los.

- Bella? – A voz calma de Carlisle preencheu o cômodo, mas eu ainda não tinha coragem para encará-lo diretamente, então continuei como a covarde que sou encarando os meus pés – Vai nos contar o que aconteceu hoje? Pelo que me disseram você quase atacou uma colega.

- Se não quiser não precisa nos contar. Só queremos estar cientes da situação para o caso de precisar de _medidas especiais_ – Esme disse com sua voz calma e maternal.

- Você não precisa se envergonhar. Jasper também tem alguns problemas para lidar com os humanos – Eles estavam tentando me confortar, achavam que eu era uma dessas vampiras vegetarianas que está a ponto de cometer um deslize. E eu era. Mas não desse tipo.

- Emmett, - Eu murmurei – você pode falar por mim? Eu não sei se conseguiria...

- Claro irmãzinha, vá descansar e deixe o seu irmaozão cuidar de tudo.

Eu me levantei do sofá e me inclinei na direção de Emmett dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do mesmo. Eu subi as escadas o mais rápido que pude e tinha certeza de que, se pudesse, estaria chorando. Chorando pela minha fraqueza. Chorando, pois quase coloquei a identidade da minha nova família em risco. Chorando por ter que achar o sangue de uma humana, uma ÚNICA humana, tão apelativo.

Entrei no meu quarto e deitei no sofá tentando a todo custo entrar no meu _estado de inconsciência_. Mas parecia que o meu cérebro estava tão interessado na conversa do andar de baixo que queria a todo custo ouvir os mínimos detalhes da conversa dos Cullen com o meu irmão.

_- Emmett, conte-nos. O que aconteceu? – _Apesar da situação a voz de Carlisle ainda soava calma e serena. Como eu queria poder fazer o mesmo!

_- Bem, aquela garota, a loira..._

_- Qual delas? –_ Perguntou Jasper.

_- Lauren. – _Respondeu Edward com a voz pesarosa.

_- E bem, eu acho que essa tal de Lauren é a Cantante da Bella._

_- O que é uma "Cantante"? – _Perguntou a Pixie.

_- É alguém no qual o sangue exerce um grande poder atrativo para o vampiro escolhido, no caso, a Bella._

_- Engraçado, me pareceu muito mais sério do que isso... – _Murmurou Edward.

_- É que... A Lauren... É __idêntica__ a uma pessoa do passado da Bella._

A bomba já havia sido armada, agora era uma questão de tempo até ela explodir.

_- E essa pessoa..._

Três...

Dois...

Um...

_- Foi a qual a Bella mordeu há cinqüenta anos._

BUM!!

Eu só conseguia imaginar a expressão de decepção no rosto de cada um do andar de baixo. E por quê? Por que eu era fraca demais para não beber o sangue de uma loira esnobe? Por que ela era muito parecida com a minha ex-melhor amiga, Anne? Ah, Anne... Lembro-me perfeitamente _daquele_ dia.

Eu estava passando pela experiência do colegial pela primeira vez desde que fui transformada. Emmett não podia estudar comigo, pois ele ainda estava nos "anos de aprendizado" e Peter – mesmo sendo o mais velho de nós três – não podia suportar o cheiro de sangue humano por causa da sua dieta. E por estar sozinha eu senti uma necessidade de me familiarizar com alguém.

Então Anne apareceu. Ela veio atrás de mim buscando a popularidade, se familiarizando com a novata-gata. Mas nós acabamos ficando muito amigas – apesar da necessidade dela pela beleza – e um dia, depois de estarmos a algumas semanas da formatura eu tomei uma importante decisão.

Eu levei Anne até uma campina que ficava aos pés de uma montanha da região e lá eu disse a ela o que eu realmente era. No começo ela ficou me olhando como se eu fosse algum tipo de maluca, mas depois que eu entrei no sol ela acreditou.

Custou-me para fazê-la acreditar que eu não avançaria no seu pescoço – apesar de que o sangue dela era o mais embriagante eu já tive o prazer de sentir o cheiro – e ela, animada com a recém-descoberta de que a melhor amiga era uma criatura mitológica, me interrogou sobre os mínimos detalhes da vida vampiresca.

Contei a ela sobre as coisas ruins, como a transformação dolorosa, da sede que queima a garganta e dos primeiros anos "fora do controle" (se bem que eu não passei por isso). Mas também contei sobre os pontos positivos, como os sentidos aguçados, a beleza estonteante, os poderes especiais que alguns de nós possuímos, a falta de necessidade de muitas coisas humanas, sobre a imortalidade e a juventude eterna... Meu erro.

Ela ficou tão maravilhada por poder ser jovem para sempre e ainda ficar mais bonita que implorou para que eu a mordesse. Eu negava firmemente para ela, mas uma vozinha dento da minha cabeça dizia para eu morde-la e saboreá-la. Depois desse dia nós mantivemos uma distancia uma da outra.

Mas é claro que ela continuou insistindo para que eu a mordesse e até ameaçou de contar para a escola inteira o que eu era, mas desistiu ao perceber que ela só iria passar-se por maluca. A formatura passou e iniciamos uma faculdade que havia perto da cidade, ela estudava direito e eu economia. Até que um dia ela me mandou uma carta dizendo que queria fazer as pazes e que era para nos encontrarmos naquela mesma campina ao pé da montanha.

Quando cheguei lá ela se desculpou por todas as ameaças e eu me desculpei por tê-la afastado por tanto tempo. Ficamos a tarde inteira conversando na campina e colocando o papo em dia e quando o sol estava prestes a se por e o crepúsculo havia chegado ela se virou para mim e disse:

"_Bella, posso pedir uma coisa?"_

"_Claro, o que você quiser!"_

Até hoje eu me arrependo amargamente por aquelas palavras.

Ela sorriu com a minha resposta.

"_Então me transforme em uma vampira."_

Naquela época eu fiquei muito chocada com o fato de que ela continuava a insistir naquela idéia absurda.

"_Anne, eu já disse, eu NÃO vou morder você!"_

"_Bem,"_ ela olhou para o lado, fingindo descaradamente que estava triste "_então não tenho outra opção." _Ela tirou de dentro do bolso um pequeno canivete e abriu o mesmo. "_Se não vai me transformar em vampira por bem, vai ser por mal!"_

Ela segurou o canivete firmemente pela parte da lamina. Sim, ela iria cortar a própria palma para me induzir a morde-la.

Eu tentei fugir, tentei correr daquela campina. Mas quando eu já estava quase alcançando a floresta que nos cercava aquele cheiro delicioso me atingiu. Era tão delicioso, tão tentador, tão forte. O veneno se acumulou em minhas presas, minha visão ficou avermelhada, a ardência na minha garganta chegou a um ponto na qual eu nunca havia sentido e eu já não respondia mais por mim. Meus instintos agiram mais rápido do que eu e quando dei por mim já estava correndo na direção daquele cheiro maravilhoso. Eu pulei em cima dela derrubando-a no chão e ao encarar os seus olhos transbordando de medo tive certeza de que ela se arrependeu da sua insistência. Mas já era tarde demais. Cravei meus dentes em seu pescoço de pele lisa e branca que se rasgaram com facilidade sob as minhas presas e logo aquele liquido do pecado já estava nos meus lábios, boca e garganta cessando a ardência. Quando eu consegui parar de sugar o seu sangue só havia um cadáver seco e sem vida na minha frente.

Eu corri, corri, corri o mais rápido que eu consegui. Eu estava com as roupas manchadas de sangue, sentia o cheiro do liquido rubro escorrendo pelos meus lábios, mas não tinha coragem de lambê-lo. Quando eu adentrei em casa Emmett me olhava com os olhos arregalados, assustado por eu ter me desviado da nossa dieta e também pelo desejo pelo sangue que estava espalhado nas minhas roupas. Jerry me olhava com uma expressão pacifica como a de um pai que quer convencer a filha de que repetir o ano não é tão ruim. E para finalizar, Peter que me olhava com angustia, ele sabia que eu estava sofrendo pelo que acabará de fazer. Eu subi até o meu quarto que ficava no segundo andar e tranquei a porta – por mais que isso fosse inútil – e encarei o meu reflexo no espelho. Na minha frente estava um monstro com os olhos em um vermelho vivo, roupas sujas de sangue e um sorriso sínico. Essa não era eu, eu não era assim, não... Não era...

_- Depois daquele dia, ela se trancou no quarto. Ela ficava semanas sem se alimentar e só saia para caçar quando a sede ficava insuportável. Ela ficou quarenta anos nesse estado e depois que se recuperou não teve coragem de voltar a estudar. – _Pude ouvir o final da narrativa de Emmett. Agora que os Cullen sabiam do meu deslize tudo seria diferente, afinal eles sabem que eu _devorei_ minha melhor amiga não faz muito tempo.

Ao menos eles não sabem do resto...

**N/A: OIIIIIEEE! Tipo assim, eu tava com MUITA preguiça de escrever e por isso o cap 3 demorou... Sorry ._.**

**MAAAAAS eu tive uma idéia! Eu vou propor um desafio a vocês! Em cada cap eu vou colocar uma pergunta sobre filme/livro/desenho e se vocês responderem certo eu vou até MADRUGAR para escrever o próximo cap. Mas se ninguém responder eu não posto até alguém acertar :D**

**Encarem isso como uma brincadeira, combinado? Agora...**

**RESPONDENDO AOS REVIEWS:**

**Mariane: **_Ohhh! Siim, somos irmãs, e claroo, dicas são sempre aceitas, e vou fazer isso siiim, obrigada pela dica, realmente me toquei que vai ficar mais legal, e também obrigada pela reviews, fez meu dia maiis feliz (:, um , pode escrever quanto quiser, realmente não me importo, acho até muito legal (:, muiitos beijos._

**Re Lane Cullen**_: Céus ! É uma honra receber sua review ! Quem bom que aprecia o trabalho da minha irmã (:, aí está um capítulo re-postado, beiijinhos !!_

**Alicinha: **_Realmente desculpe pela minha irmã idiota e vacuda -.-, haha que bom que fica feliz (:, aí está o capítulo 3, logo, logo vou postar o capítulo 4 e depois escrever o cinco (:, obriigada pelo elogio da fic, que bom que achou perfeito, pode deixar que o capítulo 5 será dedicado a você amor, obrigada pela review, fiquei muito feliiz (:._


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4 – A campina**

"_Sou ré culpada,_

_Sombra maculada._

_Sou pecadora constante,_

_Fria e cortante._

_Segue sua vida,_

_Oh sombra maculada!_

_Segues sua vida,_

_Fria e calada. "_

Eu continuei deitada na minha cama esperando que algum dos Cullen aparecesse e me mandasse embora para Londres, mas isso não chegou a acontecer. Na verdade depois das palavras de Emmett a casa ficou em um silencio anormal. Anormal e constrangedor. Afinal, agora eles devem pensar que eu sou uma dessas vampiras fora de controle que acabam com cidades e que tem que ser detidas pelos Volturi. A parte mais constrangedora foi que eu sempre me orgulhei do meu autocontrole, antes os humanos ficavam ao meu redor e a ardência na garganta não passava de uma picada de formiga. Mas eu tinha que ter sido burra a ponto de contar a Anne o que eu verdadeiramente era. Eu tinha que ser tão fraca a ponto de _secar_ a minha melhor amiga falecida. Eu tinha que ser tão azarada para encontrar um clone dela enquanto eu tento reaver minha vidinha colegial.

Foi então que eu percebi que não agüentaria mais nenhum segundo naquela casa, não enquanto eu ainda estivesse com esse peso absurdo da culpa sobre a minha cabeça. Eu ia correr. Eu _precisava _correr. Abri a grande janela de vidro do meu quarto e pulei para fora da mesma caindo de pé com meus habituais movimentos suaves, mas que em minha opinião eram simplesmente ridículos. Olhei ao meu redor para ter certeza que ninguém estaria a seguir-me e disparei em direção à floresta.

As árvores passavam por mim como borrões, eu deixei que meus instintos me dominassem para evitar pensar na idiotice de cinqüenta anos atrás. Logo eu senti um cheiro que em minha opinião era o melhor (tirando o cheiro de Anne/Lauren, obvio). Um leão das montanhas praticamente _chamando _por mim.

Eu corri cautelosamente na direção do carnívoro evitando fazer barulhos que o afastassem, mas não percebi o pequeno e fino galho que se escondia por um cobertor de folhas que a mais suave pressão dos meus passos fez com que ele se quebrasse e o animal tivesse conhecimento de minha existência.

O leão se virou abruptamente e quando me viu não hesitou em avançar em mim tentando cravar os dentes na minha clavícula – algo que eu achei muito irônico, pois daqui a alguns segundos estaríamos "trocando de posições". Não fiz menção de revidar e deixei que ele me derrubasse no chão e tentasse – inutilmente – me partir em pedaços.

Eu deixei-o tentar arrancar minha carne para depois devorá-la, mas só resultava nas minhas roupas sendo rasgadas. Até que chegou a um ponto em que ele abriu um enorme buraco na minha blusa na altura da barriga quase chegando ao sutiã, então eu o empurrei de cima de mim e pulei em seu pescoço mordendo-o com toda a minha força. Morte instantânea.

Eu olhei para o meu estado depois dessa "punição" que eu me sentenciei - apesar de que isso não poderia NUNCA encobrir o ato repugnante de cinqüenta anos - e constatei que o suéter azul não teria salvação. Ele estava com a manga esquerda cortada pela metade, um buraco no tecido azulado do ombro esquerdo, outro buraco na parte da barriga e a perna esquerda também foi danificada na briga dando-a um enorme rasgado – provavelmente causado pelas garras do leão.

Suspirei derrotada, seria muito ruim aparecer na casa dos Cullen com esses trapos.

Será que eu ainda tenho o direito de chamá-los de _minha família_?

Eu estava prestes a retornar a casa dos Cullen quando _ele _apareceu. _Ele_, a reencarnação de Narciso, o príncipe encantado de todos os contos de fadas, o anjo vindo do alto das nuvens, o anjo-vampiro. _Meu _anjo-vampiro.

O que eu estava pensando? Eu acabei de ser desmascarada como a vampira burra que foi inocente ao ponto de contar para minha amiga esnobe que eu sou a criatura mais bela que já existiu e que poderia transformá-la em uma como eu. E mesmo assim eu ainda usei um pronome possessivo com alguém que nem em um milhão de anos da nossa existência se interessaria com uma vampira tão... Tão simples!

Ele me olhava de cima a baixo com um sorriso torto estampado no rosto. Ele estava zombando de mim _de novo_?

- Lutou com um exercito de recém-nascidos, por acaso? – Ele perguntou desdenhoso.

- Só estava brincando com a comida. – Respondi-lhe fria.

- Você fala como se fosse a vampira mais forte do mundo!

- Você fala como se fosse **o **vampir**o **mais forte do mundo.

Ele riu da minha resposta e jogou a cabeça para trás.

- Você é tão absurda!

Eu fiquei o encarando, apesar de ser o vampiro mais lindo que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer ele também era o vampiro mais irritante que eu já tive o desprazer de conhecer!

Quem eu estou querendo enganar? Até quando ele está zombando de mim ele exala perfeição!

- Que tal um jogo? – Eu propus a ele.

- Que tipo de jogo?

- Quem imobilizar o outro por mais de cinco segundos ganha.

- Ganha o que?

- O que quiser.

Ele pareceu refletir, mas acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- Eu conheço um lugar perfeito para a nossa _brincadeira_.

Ele começou a correr em meio às árvores e eu o segui com certa dificuldade, ele era muito mais rápido do que aparentava. Isso claramente seria um problema na hora da luta, mas não me permitiria perder para Edward Cullen e ainda dever a ele alguma coisa. E o pior, ele poderia escolher _qualquer coisa_.

Rapidamente chegamos a uma campina ensolarada e, principalmente, deserta.

- Vale tudo? – Perguntou-me.

- De socos no estomago a mordidas no pescoço!

Ele abriu um pequeno e discreto sorriso e assumiu uma postura de luta, agachando-se como um felino e eu imitei seus movimentos. Logo ambos havíamos avançado um no outro. Ele tentou me agarrar, mas eu fui, mas rápida e em um movimento para me livrar dele eu tentei arranhá-lo, mas só consegui transformar sua blusa em trapos. O rasgo fornecia uma visão completa do tórax definido, mas eu fui obrigada a mudar minha atenção do tórax dele para os seus movimentos quando ele correu até mim, novamente tentando me agarrar.

Chutei a boca do seu estomago, mas ele pareceu não sentir, pois logo em seguida ele segurou a minha canela impedindo que eu voltasse com a minha perna. Em um movimento furioso e ardiloso eu consegui arrancar minha perna das suas mãos, mas não antes de ter a perna direita da calça arrancada.

Ele deu um salto para trás ao mesmo tempo em que eu e nos encaramos profundamente esperando que o outro fizesse o primeiro movimento. Paciência nunca foi uma das minhas virtudes então novamente avancei sobre ele. Mas ele impediu o meu ataque dando-me uma rasteira que fez com que eu caísse no chão. Ele colocou o pé sobre a minha barriga e pareceu contar os segundos. Ele realmente achava que eu ia deixá-lo ganhar? Puxei com toda a minha força a perna dele que estava sobre o meu estomago que até rasquei a perna da calça do mesmo. Alice já ia me matar pelo suéter e pela minha calça jeans mesmo...

Ele com certeza foi pego de surpresa, pois perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu deitado no chão. Aproveitei esse tempo para me preparar para imobilizá-lo, mas ele imitou meu antigo movimento e também puxou a minha perna fazendo com que eu perdesse o equilíbrio.

Eu tentei me equilibrar, mas como a vampira de dois pés esquerdos que eu sou, o equilíbrio não durou nem um segundo e eu já estava no chão novamente, só que dessa vez tinha algo diferente. O impacto do meu corpo se chocando contra o chão foi mais suave, mais macio, eu não sentia a grama roçando na minha pele exporta, pelo contrario, sentia um tecido. Oh não! Olhei para ver a onde havia caído e minhas suspeitas se concretizaram. Lá estava eu caída sobre o corpo de Deus Grego de Edward Cullen.

Só então percebi que estávamos em uma posição completamente constrangedora, com nossas respirações se mesclando, um olhando nos olhos do outro e os lábios a centímetros de distancia. Ficamos algum tempo nos encarando sem desviar os olhares até que eu me lembrei de algo e com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto eu me levantei. A principio ele me olhou confuso até que eu disse:

- Eu o imobilizei por mais de cinco segundos. – Lembrei-o.

Ele assumiu aquele lindo sorriso torto após se levantar.

- O que vai querer então?

- Quero que me diga por que de tanto arrependimento! – Ele me olhou confuso, provavelmente não entendeu a pergunta – Diga que você se arrependeu de ter me acolhido na sua casa!

- Eu não me arrependo de acolher-te em _nossa _casa.

- Eu _sei _que se arrepende.

- Você não sabe de nada, _Isabella._

Ele virou as costas para mim pretendendo voltar, mas eu fui tomada pela raiva nesse momento. Por que ele simplesmente não admitia?! Eu pulei em cima dele e quando ele se virou para me encarar nós dois fomos novamente ao chão comigo por cima. Mas desta vez antes que eu pudesse processar o que havia acontecido ele já tinha invertido as nossas posições ficando por cima de mim e colando nossos lábios.

Um beijo que começou calmo e delicado logo se tornou um beijo repleto de luxuria e desejo. Minhas mãos se prenderam nos cabelos de cobre daquele Deus enquanto as mãos dele passeavam pela minha cintura. Ele se afastou da minha boca e fez uma trilha de beijos do queixo a base do pescoço. O mar turbulento que estava a minha cabeça aos poucos se acalmava graças ao _meu _anjo-vampiro. Eu podia sentir ele me espremendo delicadamente contra a grama e também sentia seus músculos rígidos. Era uma sensação que eu não conseguia exprimir com palavras.

Mas esse meu momento de felicidade não durou muito, pois logo Edward havia se levantado e mantinha uma mão estendida para me ajudar a levantar. Eu fiz um pequeno bico e aceitei a mão.

- Por que fez isso?

- Por que eu lhe beijei ou por que eu parei?

- Por que parou?! – Eu perguntei contrariada como uma criança que teve o chocolate favorito arrancado de suas mãos.

- Antes de vir Alice me avisou para parar antes que eu não conseguisse mais.

Oh, ótimo! Alice sabia que eu e o irmão dela curtimos o maior amasso e a essa altura os outros também já sabem. VOLTA A FITA! Será que EMMETT já sabe? Ah cara! Se ele souber, além de me irritar pelos próximos cinco séculos, ele provavelmente faria Edward atravessar no mínimo três paredes!

- Vamos para casa? – Ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

Como posso dizer não para aquele sorriso?

**Oii genteeeeeee ! Desculpa a demora, é que tipo eu n recebi muitos reviews e fiquei desanimada sabe ... ;(**

**Como prometido esse capítulo é dedicado a minha querida ALICINHA CULLEN. Lindinha obrigada pelas reviews.**

**SÓ POSTO O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SE TIVER PELO MENOS 5 REVIEWS**


End file.
